


Private | Yoonmin

by dramaramen



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boarding School, Clumsy Namjoon, Jungkook & Taehyung Are Best Friends, M/M, Shy Jimin, Taehyung Is a Good Friend, bts - Freeform, has anyone done this? probably, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaramen/pseuds/dramaramen
Summary: Jimin, whom is pretty shy and confused, arrives at his new boarding school. He quickly meets people, not fully understanding their ways yet. He also meets his roommate, the boy that intimidates everyone at least a little, and Jimin doesn't know what to do with himself. All he can do is... go with the flow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Que lo disfrutes.  
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> [Editing grammar, word choice, and paragraphs for now.]

Jimin grasped the leather handle of his bag as he scanned the building, biting his lip from nervousness. He could hear laughs and chattering from almost every corner of the courtyard. Jimin had just arrived to his new all boys private school. It hadn't really been his idea, but his parents'. Obviously, his father had been a bit hesitant to send him to a private school, especially if it was a single gender one. And to add to his father's stress, it was a boarding school.  
Jimin had also hesitated to the idea. Not seeing his parents for a long time, all boys, etc.. To Jimin, the idea of being with riled up boys all the time made him feel exhausted. He hoped his roommate would be at least likeable.

Jimin took his first steps into the main building and saw an office, assuming it was the main one, he walked up to the door and was about to open it, but suddenly a force on the other side opened it first. Jimin bounced back in surprise, almost getting hit. A boy with grey-silver hair looked at Jimin as he walked out. Jimin noticed his skin, which was a creamy white, first out of anything else. The stranger raised an eyebrow and muttered a soft, "sorry" as he held the door open for Jimin. He felt the stranger's eyes look him up and down as he nodded, a bit shy, and rapidly walked inside the office. He looked around and saw a principal-looking guy.  
"Excuse me?" Jimin interrupted the principal-looking guy and the secretary.  
"Hello, son, how can I help you?" The principal-looking guy asked.  
"I-I'm uh, Jimin.. Park Jimin. I've just arrived." Jimin answered.  
"Ah yes! Park Jimin! Nice to meet you, sir. I'm principal Lee. You have arrived at a very busy day, hopefully it all works out. Here is your room key," the most likely-principal guy handed Jimin and small box, "don't lose it. You owe the school $25 dollars if you do." He smiled.  
Jimin grinned and mentally decided he liked his principal. He thought the older man was pretty outgoing and chill for a guy like him.  
"I had someone that was going to show you around.. But it seems he has disappeared. I'll give you the tour later, right now just go to the cafeteria for assembly and we'll discuss a tour time later. Hut hut!!" He points Jimin to the cafeteria and then hands Jimin a few papers with info that can help him if he has any questions.  
Jimin stuffs the papers in his bag and folds his schedule into his uniform pants as he walks to where the principal pointed. Jimin shifted his bags and takes a deep breath. He sees the entrance to the cafeteria and walks inside. His eyes widen at the chaos inside. There were some guys wrestling, others were just chatting, and some were sitting down on the tables like educated citizens. This made Jimin feel a bit uncomfortable, which of those three groups did he belong in? Was there an option to not choose? He didn't think so.  
Jimin avoided touching anyone as he worked his way to a calmer corner of the cafeteria. It had less guys and they all looked pretty chill. Jimin sees an empty table and he sets his stuff down, rubbing his shoulders to ease the soreness from the weight of the bags. He pulls out his phone and checks the time: 7:48.  
The sudden noise of a microphone being tapped on scares Jimin and he drops his phone. He reaches for it but before he can, another hand picks it up. Jimin looks up and sees a guy with blonde hair and an expensive looking chain around his neck (it's not Suga's $3 dollar one XD)  
"Here, you're lucky the screen only got a scratch." The boy hands Jimin back his phone. Jimin nods and says a quiet "thank you."  
"My name is Seokjin, but call me Jin. You're lucky I got to you before the wrestling kind did. They are wild animals.." Jin points to the seat next to Jimin, "taken?" Jimin shakes his head and takes his bag off. Jin sits down and takes a deep breath.  
"So, why are you moving in in the middle of the semester? Did you move?"  
"Um.. No. My parents decided to get me into a private school, deciding that it was better..." Jimin answered, still not completely comfortable with the atmosphere of the school.  
"Ah, you're a shy one, aren't you? That's cute but if that's the face you keep on all the time, you're going to get murdered in this place." Jin noticed the sudden change in Jimin's face, as it went from uncomfortable to scared. Jin shook his head and scolded himself to be softer with the younger one, "No, not really, but it's going to be hard for you to fit in. Hang out with me, you'll be fine then." Jin smiles at Jimin, who loosens up and grins back. The noise of the being-tapped-on microphone submerges again but repeatedly. The whole cafeteria goes quiet and all you can hear are some rustling sounds of boys trying to sit in their seat.  
Jimin looks up and sees principal Lee on the stage, brightly smiling. He puts the microphone near his mouth and begins to speak, "Goooood Monday morning! Hope you all had enough sleep because, as you all should know, we have the festival coming up!! Our student council has planned this for months and we hope it goes well. Remember, this is a fundraiser, which means the money is going to benefit you! More money, better benefit. Keep that in mind. Alright, you are dismissed, go to class." Principal Lee walks off the stage and a loud click signals that the microphone has been turned off.  
The cafeteria gets loud again as everyone floods out of there. Jimin's first move was to whip out his schedule and scan it.  
'Okay, algebra, English, umm... Room 325?" Jimin sighed and picked up all his bags. It didn't seem like he would have time to look for the dorms, find his room, and put his stuff inside, which meant he'd have to carry it all day. Jin took a peek at Jimin's schedule and grabbed his backpack.  
"Your first, third, sixth, and seventh period are really close to my classes. I can lead you there, if you'd like." Jin offered.  
Jimin looked at Jin and smiled, grateful for this hyung. He nodded and picked up all his stuff, dropping one of his bags on the floor. Jimin sighed and Jin helps him out.  
"Am I just going to be picking stuff up for you all the time?" Jin raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
Jimin turned red in embarrassment and shrugged.  
"Yes, yes I will." Jin answers his own question and begins to lead Jimin through the crowded hallways. Jimin looked around at the giant school and its features. The school had a kind of gothic style, but with a lot of red. The tiles on the floor made up of red and white. The walls were white and the ceiling was, not surprisingly, red too.  
Jimin got distracted by his surroundings and didn't realize Jin had stopped moving. Jimin bumped into him and quickly said 'sorry' a bit too loud. Jin turned to look at him and shook his head, "It's fine. I hope you find someone who can show you around to your other classes. I'll see you at lunch, alright? Look for the blonde with two dorks beside him. Good luck," Jin turned to leave then looked back at Jimin, "by the way, I'm keeping this in my hands for now." He winked and left Jimin to survive by himself.  
Jimin felt awkward as he walked in the class, with all the bags he had. He greeted his teacher, who's name was Mr. P, who then introduced Jimin to the class. Jimin was waved to a few times as he walked to his seat, which was in the back, and he felt more confident with each wave that was given to him. He felt like he would be able to fit in quickly.  
Jimin took his seat and put all his stuff on the floor. He looked around and noticed a guy that he had seen before. Oh right, he was the one that had accidentally bumped Jimin with the door. The silver haired guy, who's name was Yoongi, felt someone staring and he turned to look back. One row away, was a black haired boy. He raised an eyebrow and once the black haired boy noticed him staring back, he nervously looked away and started messing with his pencil. The boy looked familiar... Like he had just- oh yeah, he was the one he had hit with the door of the front office. Yoongi just shrugged and decided that the boy had recognized him from their earlier incident. He realized that the boy was strangely cute. Yoongi had been attracted to boys before, but they had never been attracted to him. He had given up after being rejected for the 9th time... In a year.  
With luck on his side, he had learned what this school was like truly before he first walked in the building. This school was homophobic. Not that principal Lee had made it like that, just that most of the kids were religious or some shit and decided to bully the crap out of anyone who came out. So Yoongi had dealt with his 'straightness' for a year and a half and everyone seemed to believe him. Since he disliked most of the kids, because they were homophobic, he really didn't have any friends. Yoongi's mysterious, quiet, and serious appearance also caused the lack of friends. Other boys just weren't as mature and serious as him and were convinced that he had at least failed a grade. This explained Yoongi's loneliness. He even had a dorm room by himself! Little did he know that that was about to change.

Jimin entered the cafeteria and was immediately intimidated. It made the room feel small, though it actually wasn't since the cafeteria was bigger than his house, and his house wasn't exactly small in size. His eyes frantically looked around, as he tried to look for 'the blonde with two dorks beside him.' Jimin suddenly felt someone nudge him forward and he almost fell on his face, but a pair of strong arms prevented that. He stayed in his position for a second, and quickly realized what was happening. He pushed away and became red faced. Jimin saw a boy with brown hair in front of him with his hands up in defense.  
"You okay? My friend accidentally pushed you-"  
"Whatever, Jungkook! You pushed me which made me push him!" A voice behind Jimin yelled.  
"Yah yah, say you're sorry!" The person who seemed to be named Jungkook said.  
"Fine, fine," the guy said as Jimin turned around to face him, "I'm sorry."  
The boy had blonde-ish hair, less blonde than Jin's, and was taller than Jimin. Actually, let's face it, most people were taller than Jimin.  
"Ah, no, it's okay." Jimin said to both guys.  
"It won't happen again, um... OH MY GOD JUNGLOOK!!" The blonde-ish guy pointed at someone behind Jimin, "THE FERN PLANT HAS HIS DOG WITH HIM LET'S GOOO!!" The boy ran and was followed by a Jungkook screaming: "SHUT UP WITH YOUR STUPID NICKNAME!"  
Jimin watched them disappear in the crowd and he erased the confused and concerning look on his face. He thought about how often those two got in trouble, probably a lot.  
Jimin finally spotted Jin and walked towards him. He saw Jin, who looked -8% done, place his face in his hands and groan as one of his friends screeched at something on his phone's screen. The other one sitting down was trying to put some broken sunglasses back together.  
"It's the middle of WINTER, WHERE and WHEN are you even going to use them!!" Jin waves his hands in the air and groans again.  
"Says the one who carries chopsticks everywhere! You don't need chopsticks at the- oh hello, can I help you?" The blue haired fella finally notices Jimin and tilts his head.  
"Oh, Jimiiiiin! What's up? Here, sit here!" Jin pipes up before Jimin can answer and points to the seat next to him. Jimin nods and puts all his bags on the floor then takes a seat.  
"You know him? I've never seen him before." The blue haired guy said.  
"Ooohhh, he's that new guy!" The boy who had been screeching exclaims.  
"Yeah, he's new. So treat him with respect!" Jin glared, then softened and looked at Jimin, "dork number one is Hoseok, but you can call him J-Hoe, dork number 2 is Namjoon. J-Hoe screeches a lot, but is the literal sun, and Namjoon breaks everything, but never your heart. Okay, introductions over." Jin pulls out his chopsticks from his backpack and pokes at his salad.  
"Wait! Hold up, it's J-HOPE! I'm everyone's hope, not hoe!" J-Hoe, I mean, J-Hope pointed out.  
"Hoseok, he KNOWS that. He's just messing with you." Namjoon rolls his eyes.  
By this time, many things were running through Jimin's mind. Like the fact that he questioned the school's sanity. Was anyone in this school sane?  
Loud yells suddenly rose in one corner of the cafeteria, Jimin turning around to see what the chaos was about, and saw the two boys wrestling earlier that morning at it again. This answered Jimin's question: No. No one in this school was sane.


End file.
